1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a continuous recording medium such as a rolls of paper (continuous sheet) by means of an electrophotography technique, in order to carry out image formation at a high speed, the continuous recording medium with the image formed by toners is subjected to heating using a heating means before the image is fixed by a fixing means.